Suture passer guides are medical devices that can be inserted through a wound, such as an endoscopic port site wound, and then used to guide a suture passer through tissue adjacent the wound in a desired manner to facilitate repair of the wound. Following an endoscopic surgical procedure, an endoscopic port is removed from an endoscopic port site wound in the patient and a suture passer guide is inserted into the wound. A suture passer is typically loaded with a suture and inserted through a passage within the suture passer guide in order to introduce the suture passer and the loaded suture through tissue adjacent one side of the wound and into the surgical cavity. The suture is then released from the suture passer, and the suture passer is removed from the passage. The suture passer is subsequently reinserted through another passage of the suture passer guide to introduce the suture grasper through tissue adjacent the other side of the wound and into the surgical cavity where the previously placed suture is grasped with the suture passer. The suture passer and the grasped suture are then removed from the passage such that the suture can be tied off to close the fascia, muscle and peritoneum layers of the endoscopic port site wound.